Oy Love
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Buffy's gonna be a mommy, but who's the daddy? Xander or Spike...?


Oy Love!  
  
Teraki WuFang  
  
Buffy looked into Spike's eyes as he laid there, beside her. "I don't love you." She whispered and he frowned. "I know." She sighed. "Even if you do have a soul, you still tired to rape me. I'll never thrust you again." Spike looked down at her, in his arms. 'it sure looks like you don't, here, cuddled up in my arms like a kitten.' he thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud, in fear of her pride making her leave. She smiled and yawned. "Just thought I should let you know." He nodded and watched the sun set from a program on his TV He smiled. This would be the only way to watch the sun rise with Buffy. His love, the slayer, earth's only defense from the hell's mouth and evil gods.  
  
Xander walked through the graveyard with Buffy, she was cursing and kicking the ground. "Buffy, it wasn't that bad was it?" Buffy stopped and whined. "Xander we had sex! In the middle of no where because we were drunk. Yes it was bad. The sex wasn't bad, but everything else was. Xander, I love you only as a friend, my best friend." Xander smiled and hugged Buffy. "Thank you." Buffy frowned. "What?-uh?!" He looked into her eyes and grinned. "For not saying the sex was bad. I needed a self esteem boost." Buffy slyed. "Xander, im so glad your never serious."  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Buffy ran from Spike's place. "Im crazy! Fricking nutz!" She kicked at the ground as Xander drove by. He stopped and smiled. "Going my way pretty lady on the anti vampire side?" Buffy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Lets go grab a drink. I need one, badly!" She said as the car sped off.  
  
-Flash forward-  
  
Buffy looked nervous then bent over in pain. "Buffy, you ok?" She sled and stood up. "I ate too much ice cream. Its all swooshing around down there. Anyways, there are no vamps out tonight, im gonna head home." They sat there good bye's and that was that.  
  
-One week later-  
  
Dawn ran down stairs. "Shit! Im gonna be late for work again!" She had been given a full time job at the magic shop with Willow and Aunya. Buffy walked down after she and growled. "Your so lazy, look at you. Your running around, stuffing your face like a wild animal and you could of gotten up when your alarm clock went off then-" Buffy slapped her hand over her mouth and ran back up stairs. Dawn swallowed the cereal bar and blinked. "Buffy, are you ok?" She ran up stairs and saw Buffy over the toilet bawling her eyes out. "Its this ice cream I had a week ago. Its making me so sick!" Dawn frowned and sat down beside her. "Im gonna call Willow and tell her im not coming in today." She rubbed Buffy's back and hugged her. "Don't, dawn, just go to work." Dawn slyed and marched off. "Fine!" She slammed the door and heard Buffy screaming her name and cussing. She growled and drove off to work. Buffy marched down stairs and opened the front door. "Get back here! Your not aloud to drive by yourself!" Dawn kept driving.  
  
Willow saw the car heading too fast to stop in time. "Stop!" She shouted and the car stopped. Dawn got out and kicked the door afew times. Willow slyed as she entered. "Your not aloud to drive alone. You could of hurt someone." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Like who?" Willow thought hard. "Yourself, and maybe some careless drunks." Dawn sighed. "Willow, no one's out side at 4 in the morning in Sunny Dale unless they have a death wish, or working for you and Aunya." She sat down and sighed heavier. "Buffy's acting weird. She's sick with the moody bug. She keeps puking up stuff. And then she starts bitching at me when I try to help her." She said and snorted. Willow stood her eyes black, her hair moving like there was wind around her. Then sat down like nothing had happened. "Buffy's not sick.She's pregnant." The magic shop's bell chimed. "Who's pregnant?" Aunya asked holding a big bag of wolfs bane.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Buffy sat waiting. 'Why does this thing take so long?!' Her mind swam around in little circles. What if it really want the ice cream. Her eyes teared over. "Im gonna kill myself!" She bawled a moment then slyed. "No, I'll kill them first!" *beep-beep* She looked down at the pregnancy test. "Umm.What?!"  
  
Buffy marched into Spike's new place. It was an old abandoned house by the grave yard. It was big, but no one wanted it. Vampires and all. "Hello luv!" Buffy upper cut him and pinned him to the wall. "When a pregnancy test say's green is yes and blue is no, what does RED MEAN?!" Spike grinned. "It means im gonna be a daddy!" He smiled and received another punch. "No! You will not be a daddy to anything! Your dead! Dead!! Dead as DEAD!" Spike grinned. "Not down there." He shifted to zip his fly. "Now, then. What're we gonna call her?" Buffy bawled and dropped to her knee's.  
  
Dawn drove home. Willow controlling the wheel. "Show off." Willow lip's twitched in a grin. "We don't do anything out of the ordinary. She'll tell us when she's ready. And no more pissing her off." Dawn went to speak was cut off. "No matter what!" She sighed and crosses her arms. "That's so unfair." The car stopped and they got out as Spike waltzed up the drive way with Buffy in his arms. She wasn't moving. She was as stiff as a board and her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed and red from crying. "Hello Dawny, Witch." Willow slyed. She hated it when he was cocky. So normally, she hated him alot. "What'd you do to her?!" Dawn yelled and kicked spike none to gently in the knee. "Hey watch it! I don't want to drop her. And what's wrong with you? Kicking me." Dawn slyed. "Oh, nothing at all. You got her pregnant you jerk!" Dawn kicked him again. Spike smiled. "So she told you, great." Buffy opened her eyes and Willow stepped back as Spike stood her up. "How did you know?!" She snapped at Dawn. "I-I guessed." Buffy pulled out her stake as Spike held her back. "Come on luv, its not going to do any good to hurt her." Buffy glanced at Willow. "You! You told her? How!?" Willow smirked. "She said you were acting weird, sick and screaming at everything, I looked inside you and saw what you think belongs to two guys." Buffy slyed and glanced at Spike, who looked hurt. "Two guys? You whore!" Buffy smiled. "I wouldn't call Xander a guy, he was a REAL man!" Spike growled as Xander walked around the corner. "Hey, so im a Real man.Thanks Buffy." Buffy ran at him and was pulled back by Willow's powers. "Hold!" Buffy's eyes twinkled as Xander moved behind Willow. "I'll kill you, she cant protect you forever. I'LL KILL YOU ALL! You hear that Spike, IM GONNA RIP YOU APART!" Spike nodded and slyed at Xander. "You'd better watch it, if I get to you before she does your gonna get it." Xander smirked. "Was that a come on?"  
  
-Inside-  
  
Buffy, who is now pregnant and moody, has told what happened with Xander and Spike and now waiting for Willow to let her guard down. "So im the father right?" Spike jumped to his feet. "Like hell you are! I shagged her silly the last two months! You had her for one night!" Dawn smirked. "It only takes a minute Spike, and you and Buffy never used protection, and you never go her pregnant before. And now, right after Xander.Boom." Buffy nailed Dawn upside the head with a pillow. "I will not be referred to as a 'boom'.Understood?" She snapped. Dawn nodded rubbing her head. Spike sat back and frowned. "I'm the father and that's that!" Xander mocked him by doing the same. "Im the real father and that's that!" Dawn giggled, willow held spike down and Buffy jumped to her feet and knocked Xander out. Then went for Spike. But Willow had stopped her and now Spike was free. "William, if you lay one fang on him, I'll release her, and she'll go after you next." She warned. Spike sat down and slyed. "Don't call me William." Dawn helped Buffy up stares and Willow followed, stopping on the top step. "Good night, And make sure that Xander's not dead when we come down in the morning. Ok William?" Spike growled and tossed a flowered vase at her. It turned into black cat and landed in Willow's arms. "Night Spikey." 


End file.
